Poison Kiss: Duet Night
by Veronique Inkblot
Summary: Everyone is gathered in the mess hall for a special event that involves Corporal Levi and [Name]. They are going to sing a song for the entire Scouting Legion! How will it go? {Levi x Reader One Shot} *Rated T for some suggestive lyrics and my paranoia*


{Author's Note: Listen to this first, and you'll understand, mon Chickies. watch?v=Hxq3myUjlSA}

"Wow, can you believe that this is happening?" Sasha asked Mikasa excitedly, who was seated next to the ever-hungry brunette. "[Name] actually agreed to do it with the Corporal!"

Mikasa frowned as an aura of annoyance emanated from her. "Hmmph. I bet that shorty forced her into this. If he hurts her, I'll—"

"Mikasa, calm down!" Eren interjected his foster sister. "Why would Corporal feel the need to hurt [Name] for this?"

Jean added, "All they're going to be doing is singing, right? There shouldn't be any harm in that."

"Yeah, but can you believe it? The Corporal actually agreed to sing! In front of all us! Classic!" Connie guffawed, slapping his knee.

Mikasa looked away, still not fully convinced. "Maybe so, but if he manages to hurt her..." she continued a list of threats that everyone tuned out. It wasn't that hard to either, since the rest of the Scouting Legion members had decided to flood into the mess hall to witness this super rare event. But what exactly was the occurrence about?

Apparently, Levi had found cadet [Name] out past curfew in the stables serenading the horses with quite a song (not literally, but it seemed that way). So, being the amused, cruel little guy he is, Levi ordered for her to sing the _special_ melody for everyone in the entire regiment.

But, after much pleading threatening and bribery, she convinced him to sing with her. Besides, he couldn't resist those big, [eye color] puppy dog eyes because he might have had quite the soft spot for her.

Finally, everyone quieted down as the lunch hall lights dimmed low, and then different colored illuminations, which surprised everyone.

"W-whoa," Bertholdt breathed as the bit of sweat he normally adorned his face increased.

"Yeah, that's new," Reiner agreed, looking around in awe as everyone else did. Even Annie, who was sitting near them, showed mystification. Though it was more of a surprise that she really came.

Then, Hanji appeared and placed some type of device at the side of makeshift stage that had been set up. Standing in the center of the stage, she announced, "Welcome, Survey Corps members! Tonight, we're gonna have two special people sing a special song for us all! Y'all ready?" There was a chorus of "yeah!" and cheers.

"Then, without further ado, we give you Poison Kiss, by [Name] and Levi!" Hanji then looked to Armin, who was stationed near the foreign device the scientist had set down before, and the blonde clicked a button at the top.

This was a moment of silence before strange, but attractive music could be heard everywhere. All the soldiers in the hall searched around the large room and found more abnormal black machines high on the walls, where the outlandish melody was playing out of. Then there were voices, a female's and then a male's.

_Give into temptation_

_My promise to you_

**I'll rock you hard**

**With my deep emotion**

[Name] and Levi walked out onto the stage from the directions opposite of each other. [Name] was dressed in simple black gown that fitted her figure perfectly, emphasizing the curves everyone thought she never had, all in the right places. Levi was dressing in black suit to match her dress, and he even an identical black cravat, which suited him flawlessly. Wolf whistles sounded and [Name] blushed as they were directed at her and the fan girl screams that directed at Levi didn't really affect him. The two continued to sing. {Author's Note: The italicized lines are yours, the bold ones are Levi's, and the bold italicized lines are when y'all sing together.}

_Come and listen to my voice_

**Let your hair go wild and free**

_Our lesson of the night_

**Slowly, slowly**

More screams and shouts ensued as Levi's voice hit that low tone. Some girls even fainted.

_With your gentle left hand_

_Tangled here inside of mine_

**I'm hoping we can find**

**Love's true meaning**

_Let's just pretend this night will go on forever_

**I need you in the moonlight just as you are**

_Just rest your head and hear the sound of my heartbeat_

**Our hearts will be as one when they both get that**

**_Feeling, feeling, feeling! Ah~…_**

[Name] and Levi stood side by side, facing the audience, but their heads were tilted to look at one another. She smiled as she sung, but his face remained the same; apathetic, but there was something else behind those stormy blue-grey eyes...

**_Come here and feel my sweet POISON KISS_**

**Rocking hard, rocking hard**

**_A charming sweet POISON KISS_**

_More and more and…_

**Always this POISON KISS**

_(Ah…) My heart just can't stop now_

**_Give you my POISON KISS_**

_Love is here, feel it now_

**Love is hot, burning now**

**_Love is now_**_, __**believe this**_

**_Love is all, Duet Night!_**

"So cool! Never knew Corporal had such a nice voice," Eren exclaimed as his eyes were glued on the scene like everyone else. There was no singing now; it was a music break.

"Hm, I suppose he has a nice—wait, what is he doing to her?" Mikasa interjected her own sentence as she watched the short man throw an arm around [Name]'s waist and bring the maiden closer to his body; the Oriental girl knew by the look of surprise of her [hair color] headed friend's face, that that move was not rehearsed.

Trying to ignore the proximity of Levi's lips, his handsome face, and the blush that rose to her cheeks, [Name] prepared for the next verse she had to sing after the corporal.

**I can see it in your smile**

**The pain that's been left behind**

**I'll erase it everyday**

**The game is starting**

The way that sexy beast said the last line with half-lidded eyes almost made the innocent damsel forget her next lines. Almost.

_Now with everything I have_

_I'll push all our limits hard_

_Logic has been thrown away_

_In this passion_

**There is no need for words as long as we're together**

_Just find the love that's hidden deep within your heart_

**I whisper my love song; your eyes are filled with tears**

**I just want to hear you sing tonight so are you**

**_Ready, ready, ready? Ah~…_**

**_Again, I'll give you this POISON KISS_**

_Wanna be you, wanna be you_

**_My lethal love's POISON KISS_**

_Ride on, ride on_

**Feel this great POISON KISS**

_(Ah…) My body's trembling_

**_Always this POISON KISS_**

**Love is here, feel it now**

_Love is hot, burning now_

**_Love is now, believe this_**

**_Love is all, Duet Night!_**

There was another music break and the duo on the stage began a fast paced ballroom-like dance mixed with the Tango, from what the audience could decipher. Their feet moved in impeccable syncopation together; Levi's hands resting on her hips (to Mikasa's and some other jealous men's distaste) and [Name]'s arms were locked around his neck. It was as if the world only consisted of them, and the music. They only focused on the other person in front of them. Levi had told the nervous girl to trust his movements before the start of the show. That way, she wouldn't screw up and embarrass herself, as well as him. Good thing it was working.

The music break came to an end and the pair stopped and stood in front of each other, their arms still linked around their bodies as they stared dead into the other's colored orbs.

_Just go wild for me tonight_

_With your instincts, it is all right_

**Let's do this like I taught you**

**Come now, hurry**

_Our quiet midnight dance_

_Leaves our hearts exposed_

**In your ear I will sing**

**_Once Again_**

**_Come here and feel my sweet POISON KISS_**

**Rocking hard, rocking hard**

**_A charming, sweet POISON KISS_**

_More and more and…_

**Always this POISON KISS**

_(Ah…) My heart just can't stop now_

**_Give you my POISON KISS_**

_Love is here, feel it now_

**Love is hot, burning now**

**_Love is here, believe this_**

**_Love is all, Duet Night!_**

The twosome broke apart and held hands, whilst their free arms spread out wide and slowly escalated into the air, signaling the end of the song. The music died down slowly, and the crowd went wild! They took a grand bow and left the stage together, still hand in hand. Not that either of the two minded, of course.

The watchers began to file out of the crowded mess hall, stepping over some of the left over girls who were still on the ground fangasming about what they witnessed. But they will be swept up by the cleaning crew a little later, so nothing to worry about.

"Well, that was something!" Sasha stated gleefully as she threw her arms behind her head in a carefree manner. She and the normal gang were heading to their separate sleeping quarters.

Connie nodded his head fervently with a large shit-eating grin. "Yep! Told you guys not to underestimate Corporal's singing skill."

"Agh, Connie you're so full of shit," Jean informed the bald boy. Connie had a look of shock on his features. Eren joined in on the conversation.

"Yeah, weren't you the one who said the corporal would fail?" the brunette interrogated. "I bet you can't even sing."

"Psh. Like you can, Jaeger," Jean teased, rolling his amber eyes.

"Ha! I can probably sing better than you, Horse Face, since the only thing you can do is neigh!" Eren retorted. And thus the two broke out in a verbal and somewhat physical war, as usual.

Mikasa yanked the two apart, holding Eren by the ear. He repeatedly uttered "ow" in response. "Has anyone seen [Name]? She mysteriously disappeared with Levi after everything ended." Everyone agreed, just realizing that they almost forgot about their friend.

Christa assured everyone, "I'm sure she's just running a little late. We'll see her back at our sleeping lodge just like normal."

Ymir snorted with a smirk as she walked beside the blond girl. "Or maybe she's found other places and persons to sleep with…"

Everyone blushed and remained silent except for Mikasa. She looked around confusedly, but decided to not add any more derogative remarks for the night.

And so, everyone ended up at their respective resting areas and fell fast asleep. But unbeknownst to them, Ymir had been right; [Name] had found other activities to do that night with none other than the corporal himself. 3

Bonus~

After the couple had left the building, [Name] saw her friends and had planned to go and talk to them. But a firm grip around her wrist stopped her. Turning around, she looked to her captor. Levi. He had a devious smirk as he began to drag her away from the scene of people.

"S-sir, what are you doing?" she stuttered. He stopped and approached her, bringing his face close to hers until her made it to her ear. His hot breath tickling her skin made shivers run up and down her spine, and she blushed profusely at the complete intrusion of space.

Nipping at her ear, he replied with a purr to his silky tone:

"I'm going to give you _my_ Poison Kiss."

**O-oh.**

* * *

**Omaigawd, I'm so sorry guys! I haven't posted ennething for such a long time, and so I decided to do this and after like 1 and a half hours, I finished! I feel so... pretty gewd with myself (since I usually don't finish anything that fast)! **  
**Anyway, I guess you could count this as a songfic right? Or naw? Well, if it does then it's my first one. Hope you enjoyed it. Spilled my guts and er'thang for this. I was literally sweating while writing this! ****(Mostly due to the fact that it's hot over where I live. It's summertime, after all.) **  
**But, once again, I really hope you enjoyed this! Comments and such very much welcomed! **

**{EDIT}**  
**Sorry, I ALWAYS forget to put this shit in at the end!**

**Disclaimers:**  
**I don't own the Fabulous Smexy beasts Levi and You (If I did, y'all would be wearing maid outfits on the daily. Iz a fetish of Veron's)**  
**I don't own Uta no Prince-sama, nor the song "Poison Kiss" (but I did add the "Duet Night" part mehe~)**  
**I don't own Attack on Titan nor its characters (Maid outfits, I'm telling ya)**  
**I DO own this story (Yay)**


End file.
